


Bittersweet

by SpiritWolfStar



Category: ace of diamond
Genre: M/M, Rats
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:26:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27932242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpiritWolfStar/pseuds/SpiritWolfStar
Summary: Arousing pleasure tinged with sadnessCute rats get brought home, they're happy, then bad thing happens...Then they go through life, get two girls, and finally Eijun is able to have his pictures up.
Relationships: Miyuki/Eijun
Kudos: 3





	Bittersweet

Eijun smiled at Miyuki as they walked towards the local petshop, holding hands as usual. They were dating after all. Eijun had expressed an interest in owning some rats, two to be exact. Miyuki hadn’t kicked up any fuss, wanting to try it out himself. He’d actually had gerbils once, but the little brats had escaped their cage, and eventually the house, one day. Anyhow, he didn’t mind sharing his life, and Eijun, with some cute baby rats. Yes, they were getting eight to ten week old rats, so the babies would learn to trust and love them. They weren’t risking injury to save some adults...There were definitely far better and more knowledgeable people out there for the adult rats, they knew. Anyhow, they headed up to the shop, and walked inside quietly, heading to the rodents. Eijun grinned when he saw a whole litter in one tank, a bunch of white and patched little ones.

He pointed out the white and black ones, the only two it seemed as the rest were white and brown. How odd that two had come out with black patches instead of the brown. It also confused Miyuki because usually black was the dominant color, but it didn't seem to be here. He just shrugged, turned to Eijun, nodded and said "Okay," as he led him away. They found a worker, led them to the specific tank, asked about the babies and were soon going home with two new companions. It was, of course, the black patched ones. Eijun muttered the whole way home, trying to figure out names for the girls. Yes, they were two little lasses, little ladies, sweet sisters, little girls that he was already in love with. Miyuki sighed, shaking his head and smiling at his boyfriend a bit. He said "What about Minori and Rena?" and tilted his head as he looked over and slightly down at the shorter male.

"Minori and Rena...I like it!" Eijun finally decided, and smiled sweetly up at the taller male. He earned a sweet kiss for that smile, and laughed a bit then quieted down as they walked. They already had the toys and cage at home, but had to be given food and treats by the worker. Oh, they already had the bowls and water bottle at home as well, a bigger water bottle. They'd already known they wanted two, so they'd planned ahead accordingly. They had a big bowl, a big water bowl, a tall cage that would fit both, and a bunch of toys. Now, they also had the food and treats needed for the little ones, too. They each hummed as they finally reached home, Miyuki putting down the box to open the door. Eijun held it open so he could carry the box, then they headed to their apartment. He put the box down again to unlock the door, then Eijun held the door yet again.

He smiled and kissed him once inside, then took the rats to the cage and put the box down. He took the rats out, the cage and bedding already all set up, and put the rats inside. Rena immediately began to sniff around and explore, but Minori stood at the door and stared at them. Miyuki sighed...taking her out and giving her to Eijun to hold. He then took out the food and treats, putting some food in the bowl then going to put it in the freezer (the food bag). He came back with the filled water bottle, and hooked it up. He then placed the treat bags, and took a yogurt drop out of one of the bags, holding it out to Minori. She sniffed it, then grabbed it and began to eat it in the cutest way they thought possible. Eijun covered his mouth to keep from squealing, then shook his head. They let her sit there awhile longer, then put her away so she could eat and drink, and maybe sleep.

They went to eat something themselves, and hydrate, then went to sit and watch some television. Later that night, certain...things happened between them, then they went to sleep. A year seemed to fly by in the blink of an eye, with work and such, routines, and the rats. It seemed life was great and always would be, but then one day tragedy struck the tiny household...

-and skip, can't write this because it's pretty much the same way my baby boys died, and yes hey were my babies. I will literally choke and cry if I think too long about it, so I can't write it, I don't want to relive that-

A couple months passed, but the pain still hadn't gone away, and Eijun didn't think it ever actually would...He could feel happy one moment, but the next he'd be crying in a corner when thinking of them. He shook his head, then looked around the new place. They'd left their old apartment, and gotten a bigger place after discussing potentially adopting kids. Both had stable jobs that paid well, so they'd actually be able to adopt. There were pictures of the rats, but Eijun had kept them in their box, in the new closet. He just couldn't bring himself to take them out and look at them...thinking it would just hurt. Another couple months passed by, and they both moved higher up in their jobs. Now at half a year after, Eijun tried to look at the photographs, but he still just could not do it. He shook his head, closing the closet and hurrying to meet Miyuki in the hallway and give him a kiss. 

They went out to dinner, then came home to watch tv and do...things, then actually sleep. Two more months passed, and they went and did their jobs. Miyuki was now a manager or something important in his job; Eijun never actually asked. It didn't matter either way, as long as he was happy. Ten months in, they finally went to the agency to fill out the papers. Another two months passed, and now it was December, and they kept waiting to hear any news. Another two months passed, and they got the news: they were getting twin girls! In April of that next year, they finally got to welcome their two children home. Eijun swallowed when Miyuki suggested naming them Miniri and Reyna...It was different enough, though, to not upset him, and so that was what they named their human daughters. Two more months passed, and the girls became a year old. 

Yes, June is their birthday, and that's exactly what the agency had told the two guys. Anyhow, they had a small party with a smash cake, then smiled and moved on with the next two months. They kept doing well at their jobs, and the little ones were very happy with them. In October, they dressed up the babies, and went out to visit some friends that also had kids. In December, Miyuki convinced him to go back to see the apartment, and the friends that lived there. He thought he'd have a breakdown...but he didn't, it was just bittersweet. He smiled a sweet but sadness tinged smile, and they said bye to their friends after a bit. When they got home, he finally opened that box, and looked at the pictures. While it caused him sadness, it also made him happy and didn't cause the terrible pain anymore. He kissed one picture each, then put them on the bedside tables. 

He took the rest, and began to put them around the house, on tables and the mantle and counter. Three years later, when their daughters could understand what pictures sand animals and stuff were, they asked about the rats. Eijun smiled sweetly and sat them down. He told them all about the sweet little ladies they'd adopted before they had the girls. He then smiled fondly as he looked towards their room, where their Guinea pig was sleeping. He laughed quietly, then said "We should get a rabbit next," and nodded to himself.

End


End file.
